Marital Bliss
by TheSlayerettes
Summary: The new social worker that doesn’t like leaving kids with single people is coming, and Buffy has to find a way to solve the mess so not to lose Dawn.
1. Part 1

Title: Marital Bliss  
  
Author: Tia and Meli (We know we've had problems with our grammar, and so, our trusty friend Adriana, who is part of the Slayerettes but was busy with her own account on fanfiction, and who was vaguely horrified with our grammar mistakes, *Adriana waves sheepishly and glances at the authors, who are smiling evilly at her* has not only gone through every chapter of this story carefully, but all of our other ones as well! *Adriana beams proudly* So now it's much better than it was before. Read and be merry!)  
  
Pair: S/B Weee!  
  
Set: After "Gone"  
  
Summary: Buffy has a big problem. The new social worker that doesn't approve of leaving children with single guardians is coming, and Buffy has to find a way to solve the mess so not to lose Dawn.  
  
Feedback: Oh yes, please. Please please. We love you all!  
  
Disclaimer: None of the characters are ours, as it all belongs to Joss Whedon and his associates.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
It had just turned 2:34 when the phone rang. Willow got up from her desk and answered.  
  
"Hi, who's this?"  
  
On the other end of the phone was the social service's office.  
  
"Hello, I'm Joshua Lanceton, from social services. I'm calling on regard of Dawn Summers. My associate Ms. Kroger had preformed an interview the other day; unfortunately she lost her files and has now gone on vacation, so I will be conducting another interview. When would you like to schedule it?"  
  
Willow knew better than to just schedule a time without consulting Buffy, so she told the man to hold and covered the receiver with her hand.  
  
"Buffy!!!!"  
  
A couple of seconds later came in Dawn with a bad attitude.  
  
"She's not here, so stop your stupid screaming!"  
  
Willow got that Dawn was still pissed, and apologized, but then remembered the guy was on the line. She didn't know what to say to the man, so she told him to call back later. Then she went back to the computer and decided to find out all the information she could on this guy that would be helpful for Buffy.  
  
***  
  
Walking through the park, Buffy sighed. She was thinking about what she was going to do about Dawn. *It's bad enough that she's mad at me, now I risk losing her too.* Along with the worry of losing Dawn was the whole problem with Spike. Racing through her mind were all these mixed feelings for him and questions about her emotions.  
  
*Do I love Spike? Bad Buffy! Don't even THINK that. This is Mr. Big Bad, the evil vampire that killed innocents. But also the sweet guy that cared for you and Dawn. God why can't I make up my mind with him?* After a while she got tired of arguing with herself and decided to go home.  
  
***  
  
Back at the house, Willow had been talking with people online about this Lanceton guy. She found out from this girl that he likes families. The girl Willow was talking to also had a sister, which she lost because she had no husband or job, and they thought she wasn't suited to take care of a teen. Willow sighed, worried about her best friend.  
  
"Shit, what's Buffy going to do know? This is exactly like her situation." Then a knock on her door surprised her and she jumped, before realizing it was Buffy.  
  
"Hey, where you been?"  
  
Buffy came in and sat on the bed next to Willow.  
  
"Hey Will, I was just out for a walk. Thinking. What you been doing all day?"  
  
"I've been looking up info on this guy Lanceton that called. He's the social worker that's coming to redo the interview."  
  
"Oh so when's he coming?"  
  
"Well he's going to call back, but what I found out you're not gonna like.."  
  
Willow then started telling what she knew. Buffy freaked. What was she going to do? She couldn't even go to Giles for help. And having Xander and Anya gone on their honeymoon the only people she had left to ask for help were Dawn, Will, and....  
  
Spike. 


	2. Part 2

Title : Marital Bliss, Chapter Two  
  
Author : Tia and Meli (edited by Adriana)  
  
Pair : S/B Would we write anything else?  
  
Feedback : OOO please please please please. We worship you guys.  
  
Disclaimer : Same as on Chapter One. Hehe.  
  
  
  
  
  
Back at the crypt Spike was laying on his recliner wearing his favorite outfit, the black shirt with his black pants, while listening to his Sex Pistols C.D. All of a sudden he looked at his watch and with horror realized -  
  
"Bloody hell, it's 2:23, I'm missin' Passions!" He shut off his C.D and quickly turned on his TV.  
  
"Run Timmy, Run!" He screamed while lying back on his chair.  
  
Standing outside the crypt was Dawn. She had come to tell Spike of the social worker's visit and what she knew. Dawn was counting on Spike to help her, since she didn't want to leave Buffy though she didn't show it. Right as she was going to knock she heard horrible screaming from inside, and with a giggle realized what Spike must be doing.  
  
*Wow its 2:00 already, too bad I'm gonna make Spike miss the end of the show, but this is important, hehe* She knocked on the door of his crypt.  
  
"Sod off, I'm busy!"  
  
She ignored his response and opened the door and walked over to the sofa.  
  
"Hi Spike"  
  
"Oh hey Nibblet, hadn't realized it was you. So what brings you to this neck of the cemetery?"  
  
Dawn started telling him everything she knew from the call she "overheard" to the look she saw on Buffy's face when she found out. She knew Buffy would be mad that she told him and even madder for what she was about to do.  
  
"I heard Buffy and Will say they were gonna have a jam session tonight to see what they should do and then call Xander and Giles for their help, so I was wondering if........"  
  
"What Dawn, spit it out."  
  
"Well I know you and Buffy are having some kind of fight, but I thought that you could come and help anyway. So what do you say?" she said in a rush.  
  
Spike wanted to think this over *I know that if I go the Slayer 'ill bitch, but for the Nibblet, anything.*  
  
"Sure, but don't expect me to stay long after Big Sis catches me."  
  
Dawn chuckled, "Don't worry, this whole thing's for me and I want you included, so I wont let her kick you out."  
  
"Whatever you say," he said skeptically.  
  
Dawn then took Spike's recliner seat while he went to get a chair for himself.  
  
They both sat down a watched the last couple minutes that were left of Passions, from hanging out with Spike all summer she had gotten very into the show.  
  
The whole time Spike was watching TV he couldn't pay attention. All he could think was : *If Dawn leaves I will hardly ever see her again, and Buffy, this will kill her.*  
  
Dawn saw what time it was and then said she had to go, and reminded Spike to come at 7:00 sharp. As she walked out the door she thought of how much she would miss coming to Spike's and all the fun and not so fun stuff she would have with the Scoobies, then another thought came to her mind. *Perfect just perfect Dawn, you are a genius. Now all you have to do is convince Buffy*  
  
"Shit, convince Buffy, yeah, sure, that will be easy, as easy as it is to get Spike to quit watching Passions"  
  
TBC 


	3. Part 3

Title : Marital Bliss, Chapter Three  
  
Author : Tia and Meli (edited by Adriana)  
  
Pair : S/B forever!  
  
Feedback : We will love you for eternity if you review.  
  
Disclaimer : Same as Chapter One. We're too lazy to type it over again, te he.  
  
  
  
Later that night Buffy and Willow went over the options of what could be done while eating a cheese pizza. They sat on the couch in their pajamas with a notebook and their ballpoint, sitting there trying to think of ideas for half an hour when Willow finally spoke.  
  
" We're getting nowhere Buff, maybe we should get some help."  
  
"Who are we gonna ask, everyone's gone."  
  
Just as she finished speaking Dawn came down stairs and went towards the door. In unison both Buffy and Willow said :  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
Dawn ignored them and went to open the door. She then walked into the living room with Spike at her side. Buffy got up and asked what he was doing there.  
  
"What's the matter goldilocks, too much pride to get the Big Bad's help?"  
  
"What do you want?!"  
  
He got next to her and whispered "you know what I want" then in a normal voice he answered "But for now I'm here to offer my services. The Nibblet here said you needed help with the social worker problem and ...."  
  
Before he finished Dawn interrupted, "About that, I have figured out the perfect plan.. but I need the both of you to cooperate."  
  
Buffy was curious. *What's this 'perfect plan' and why does it have to involve, of all people, Spike?*  
  
"Hello, earth to Buffy, you there?"  
  
"Sorry Dawnie... so what's this oh so perfect plan of yours?"  
  
"First you have to promise you won't bitch and that you'll actually think this through."  
  
All together they agreed "promise."  
  
"Well, from what I heard, the only reasons I would be taken away are that you don't have an income and that you aren't married."  
  
"Tell us something we don't know Dawnie."  
  
"Hold on. Ok, as I was saying, for me to stay Buffy needs an income and a husband, so I was thinking... Well, we can look on the web for job interviews and......(Mumbling) You can marry Spike"  
  
Spike with his vampire ears heard what she mumbled and a smirk grew on his face.  
  
"Repeat that, you know you can't be understood when you mumble." Willow said.  
  
"Yeah Will's right, and why are you so cocky?" Buffy said pointing her finger at a smiling Spike. 


	4. Part 4

Title : Marital Bliss, Chapter Four  
  
Author : Tia and Meli (edited by Adriana)  
  
Pair : S/B You bet!  
  
Feedback : We'll build you your own temple and make offerings daily if you will.  
  
Disclaimer : Just look on the first chapter. It's all there. We promise.  
  
Spike kept the "cocky" grin on his face and said, "How 'bout it Goldilocks?" Spike bent down on one knee "Will you be my wife?" then he added in a lower voice, "I'll even dance to 'Wind Beneath My Wings."  
  
Buffy smirked. "Yes, that's a great idea, I can't wait to tell the social worker! 'Yes, there's a perfect reason there are no records on my fiancé, he's a 120 year old vampire that's currently living in a crypt that can be found in our very own Sunnydale cemetery.'"  
  
Just as Dawn was going to speak there was a knock at the door, and since the only people who would go to the house were already there, they knew it had to be the social worker.  
  
"Son of a bitch, what am I going to do?"  
  
Spike saw how worried Buffy was, and was very happy and extremely relieved that he had foresight enough that he got fake papers during the summer in case of an emergency.  
  
"Look Slayer, don't worry, I'll be your fiancé. I got papers and everything, I won't let you lose Dawn." He got up from the couch and went to the door.  
  
"Hello I'm Joshua Lanceton, I'm here to speak with a Miss Buffy Summers."  
  
Spike let the man in and yelled "Hey pet, the social worker's here."  
  
"Hello Miss Summers, I apologize for coming so late but I ran into overtime in another meeting. I was wondering if we could speak about your situation."  
  
"Yes of course, would you like to sit down?"  
  
"Thank you, but these are private matters."  
  
Willow got the point "Hey Dawnie you want to go upstairs and watch the "Wedding Planner" on HBO?"  
  
"Sure, we'll be upstairs."  
  
Dawn and Willow got up and went towards the stairs, but stopped high enough to hear but not be seen. Both of them sat down listening to what was about to be said.  
  
Back in the living room, Buffy sat down in a chair and Spike stayed at her side.  
  
Mr. Lanceton got together his papers and said, "I don't mean to be rude but these files are confidential and are to only be talked about with the guardian."  
  
Buffy was starting to get nervous, but Spike coolly said, "How rude of me. Hello, I'm William Marsters, Buffy's fiancé. After the wedding I will be sharing the responsibilities with taking care of Dawn, so.." then Buffy interrupted,  
  
"Yes, and whatever you have to tell me you can tell him too."  
  
"Oh, congratulations Miss Summers, when's the wedding taking place?"  
  
"Its set for next week, it's going to be small, close friends and family."  
  
"Well I wish you both the best of luck. I have to say I'm quite surprised. I was told that you were single."  
  
Buffy didn't like were this was going so she decided to change the subject to Dawn, when all of a sudden Lanceton dropped a bomb.  
  
"Oh, I will need to know exactly when the wedding is, seeing as how I will have to attend to assure that this is a safe environment for Dawn."  
  
After those words were spoken, the strangest thing happened...Buffy fainted.  
  
TBC 


	5. Part 5

Title : Marital Bliss, Chapter Five  
  
Author : Tia and Meli (edited by Adriana)  
  
Pair : S/B OOO yeah!  
  
Feedback : We'll build you your own statue out of marble if you review. We love you guys that much!  
  
Disclaimer : It's the exact same as on Chapter One. Word for word. So check it out there.  
  
  
  
Spike knelt down, picked Buffy up, and laid her on the couch.  
  
"Hey Red, can ya bring down some alcohol and cotton to see if we can wake Buffy back up?" He yelled towards the upstairs. Spike went to get a pillow and propped it up under her head. He then turned to Lanceton. "Why don't I get Buffy up to her room so she can rest, and you can explain what's going on to me."  
  
"Yes of course, I guess all the wedding plans got the best of her."  
  
"I'll be back in a sec."  
  
Spike picked Buffy up and took her upstairs. While going up he saw Willow and told her to go up to Buffy's room and leave the stuff on her dresser.  
  
Willow shook her head and went to the bathroom to get the supplies he had asked for.  
  
When Spike came back down he sat next to Lanceton and they discussed all the issues. He told Spike that since he and Buffy were getting married, that it would help their chances of keeping Dawn. Also, they were going to have to do a routine check of the preferences Spike had given him on his "job". Spike understood all of it and made mental notes on what he was going to tell Buffy. After everything was said it was time for the social worker to go.  
  
"Goodbye and thanks for your help. I will call you with details on the wedding tomorrow."  
  
Spike wanted to make sure Buffy would be alright so he decided to stay. He also figured as soon as she woke that she would want to know what he and the worker talked about and he wanted to be there to tell her.  
  
***  
  
The next morning Buffy woke up puzzled. *How the hell did I get here?*  
  
"Mornin' Slayer, was wondering when you were gonna finally wake up."  
  
"Spike, what are you doing here?"  
  
Spike the tray on the night - stand. "  
  
I'm bringin' you your breakfast. Just a preview of the perks you get as my wife."  
  
Buffy sat up and pulled the tray closer.  
  
"So it wasn't just some horrible nightmare."  
  
"Nope, we're engaged, and this is for you."  
  
Spike reached in to his duster and pulled out a little blue box. Inside was a beautiful ring. The design was a two silver dolphins wrapping around a Garnet gem, the color of January's birthstone. Buffy looked like she was about to cry.  
  
"It's so beautiful." she looked up at him. "You didn't have to do this."  
  
"Yea well, it's tradition."  
  
"You don't believe in tradition."  
  
"Bloody hell slayer you want it or not?"  
  
Buffy gave the box back to him and stuck out her index finger.  
  
"Well, if you're going by tradition you have to get down on one knee."  
  
Spike gave her a smirk then knelt down. "The thing's I do for you."  
  
He re-opened the box and slipped the ring on her finger, while standing by the door were Dawn and Willow  
  
"Awwwww" they said in unison.  
  
"Oh why don't ya sod off."  
  
Both girls walked in. Dawn went to Spike and said,  
  
"So you finally got the guts to give her the ring."  
  
TBC 


	6. Part 6

Title : Marital Bliss  
  
Author : Tia and Meli (edited by Adriana)  
  
Pair : S/B They'll get married one day. Yes. They. Will.  
  
Feedback : We'll paint a priceless oil painting of you if you review. Oh please, please be kind and review.  
  
Disclaimer : Just look at our first chapter.  
  
  
  
Buffy was intrigued. " So you've had this for a while now?" Spike knew that if he could, he would have turned red. *This will teach me to tell the 'bit anything.* Spike got up from his position and went to Dawn. He quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the room.  
  
"Could you have any bigger of a mouth, are you going to start giving away all my secrets?"  
  
" Sorry, it just slipped!" She blushed. "Anyways, it's nothing to be ashamed of. I think it was sweet you getting this for her birthday. Why you didn't give it to her is beyond me."  
  
"Well I was gonna give it to her but...... there was that little........ well I gave it her didn't I?!"  
  
After a couple minutes after having their private 'chat' they walked back to the room where both Buffy and Willow sat on the bed. Willow was their admiring the ring.  
  
"It's gorgeous!" Buffy just sat there enjoying her delightful breakfast.  
  
"It's been a while since I've had such a good breakfast. The French toast tastes just like mom's" Buffy then got a dazed look on her face for a moment. She was having a happy flashback from when she was a little girl and her mom would come in with a Saturday morning breakfast. In the middle of her flashback the phone rang and she snapped out of it. Buffy reached over and picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Buffster, how's it going?  
  
"Xander, is that you?"  
  
"The one and only. I was just calling to say that me and An are gonna be arriving at the airport tonight around 7:00."  
  
" Oh, that's great! I've got some news for you guys, too."  
  
"What kind of news? Buffy, is everything ok over there?" Xander said, concerned.  
  
"No don't worry, it's nothing TOO serious, you'll find out when you get here. Anyways, I have to go, Spike's calling. Later."  
  
She quickly hung up the phone, and began to laugh.  
  
The other three were confused at what brought on this sudden outburst.  
  
"What's with the giggle fest Buff?"  
  
"Oh my god Will, just picture Xander's face after I told him that I was hanging up on him for Spike!"  
  
Then out of nowhere both Dawn and Willow started laughing hysterically. You could even see Spike holding back a smile.  
  
***  
  
Found in Las Vegas were Anya and Xander enjoying the last couple hours of their honeymoon that they could. Unfortunately, Xander was making this very difficult, since he was freaking out about the fact that Buffy was hanging around the undead peroxided fiend. To take his mind off of his troubles she decided to take him out to see the rest of the hotel.  
  
"The Mirage is supposed to be one of the nicest hotels to see in Las Vegas. OOO look a magic show!" Anya grabbed Xander's arm and pulled him closer to a group surrounding an amateur magician. Xander was lost in the evil images that he was imagining about what could be happening to his best friends when all of a sudden he heard Anya shriek. "Xander! How can they be so cruel?"  
  
Xander turned to face his newly wed wife and saw her screaming at the poor magician.  
  
"I said keep those horrible creatures away!"  
  
Xander sighed as he saw the adorable little white bunny rabbit in the hands of the magician wiggling his pink nose at Anya.  
  
"An, calm down its not gonna do anything. It's perfectly harmless."  
  
" That's what they want you to think, then as soon as you get your defenses down they hippity hop all over your vulnerable flesh!"  
  
Xander put an arm around her shoulder and led her back to the room.  
  
" Come on, lets go pack."  
  
***  
  
It was 6:30 back in Sunnyhell and everyone was in the living room awaiting the arrival of Xander. Earlier they had called Giles to let him know of the situation. He at first didn't approve, but then gave in knowing how much Dawn meant to Buffy and knew that although he didn't always approve of his ways, that Spike would do anything for the both of them. They had discussed that Mr. Lanceton was to attend the "wedding", so they were going to hold a fake ceremony at the Summer's residence. Giles would be flying in tomorrow to help set everything up. Dawn and Spike were on the floor playing a game of Gin Rummy while Willow and Buffy sat on the couch looking through the bakery's booklet of wedding cakes. If they had to go through the trouble of making this thing look realistic, they might as well have fun. After a while they heard the doorbell. Buffy got up to let the newly wed couple in. She opened the door and gave Xander a big hug. While she hugged him Anya noticed a glimmer coming from Buffy's ring finger.  
  
"So who's the lucky guy?"  
  
Xander was confused.  
  
"What? oh yeah, long story short, me and Spike are getting married!"  
  
By now the rest of the group had come to the corridor to see the long awaited expression on Xander's face. Xander made a double glance.  
  
" Huh? What?"  
  
TBC 


	7. Part 7

Title : Marital Bliss Author : Tia (edited by Adriana) Pair : S/B Always and forever till eternity Feedback : We shall make a shrine and honor you till our dying day! Disclaimer: Just look at our first chapter. Author's Note: Im soooo sorry its taken forever to update but iv'e had a major case of writer's block but i promise to update more freaquently to this and my other stories! Thanx for reading and Thanx to Adriana who has helped me LotZ! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ The look on Xander's face was priceless, and Spike was enjoying every  
  
second. The situation was explained as Xander and Anya were led to the  
  
living room.  
  
"Ok, I get the dilemma, but why the peroxide wonder?" Xander asked.  
  
He had no idea why they wanted Spike's help. Confusion was written on his  
  
face as he looked around the room. At his side was Anya, who was being  
  
completely unsupportive by thinking this was a good idea. In front of him on  
  
the edge of the table were Buffy and Willow, trying their best to explain.  
  
As they spoke he could see from the corner of his eye Dawn sitting in the  
  
armchair with Spike at her side. He was furious that Spike, once a very  
  
hated enemy of theirs, was taking the role that he had wanted ever since he  
  
had met the Summers women. Buffy hadn't thought he would take it this hard.  
  
*Lucky he doesn't know the rest of the story.* she thought.  
  
"Look, we have no other choice. If you have any ideas I'm open to  
  
suggestions, but otherwise you're just gonna have to deal."  
  
Spike couldn't just sit around saying nothing.  
  
"The wedding's at the end of the week, so either you're in or you can just  
  
sod off."  
  
Xander hated what was happening, but he wouldn't turn his back on Buffy.  
  
"What can we do?"  
  
The gang discussed what was to be done, and it was decided that, since this  
  
was all Dawn's idea, she would be the maid of honor; and that Willow, Tara,  
  
and Anya would be the bridesmaids. Also, though it took a lot of convincing,  
  
Xander would be Spike's best man. The next day Willow would take the guys to  
  
get tuxedoes while Dawn, Buffy, and Anya would go look for a wedding dress  
  
and the bridesmaid gowns. While they were out, Tara would organize the extra  
  
things, such as food and decorations.  
  
Even though she was hesitant about doing this she had offered to help. She  
  
hadn't been able to come to the Scooby meeting, but she told Dawn she would  
  
do anything to help and to call her later with the details.  
  
It started getting late so Xander and Anya decided to head for home. After  
  
the good-bye's Dawn rushed up the stairs to call Tara and give her the 411.  
  
The three remaining Scoobies wandered into the kitchen. They all got  
  
something to drink, and when the awkward pause passed Willow spoke of the  
  
one major obstacle they still had to deal with.  
  
"What are we gonna tell Giles?" 


	8. Part8

Title*Marital Bliss  
Author * Tia  
Pair* S/B The best pairing ever created!  
Feedback* Lived off of, highly appreciated! You'll be gived the largest  
monument known to man kind!  
A/N* Wow i am so evil that i've taken forever to update, but wait no  
longer a new chapter has come. I am so completely and utterly sorry that  
i've taken so long, writer's block really sucks. For all who are still  
reading thanx for sticking with me and i will try my hardest to update  
sooner!  
~oh and before i forget, i messed up in the last chapter ending it with  
talking to giles and then i later realised the giles thing had already been  
arranged earlier in the  
story so in an attempt to fix it i'm changing it to angel and that's where  
will begin.  
Disclaimer* On the first chapter, trust us it's there!  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Now how are we going to deal with Angel?  
A minute of silence passed and then willow spoke up again.  
"We have to tell him buffy. One, we need his help with all the leagalities  
and second, he deserves to know."  
" Red's right slayer as much as it pains me to admit it, we need the  
Poofster's help."  
he walked over to the phone and handed it to buffy.  
"I'd make the call but i'm guessing peaches wouldn't listen"  
Buffy just shrugged and then smiled while turning to face willow.  
"Willow, my bestest buddy..." "un uh Buff, this call is yours to make. Were  
just around for moral support." buffy held an uneasy look and then another  
smile came upon her face causing Spike's eyebrow to raise in curiosity.  
"Yay solution, Giles gets here tommorrow, he'll make the call and  
everything is solved."  
with a satisfied look on her face she headed twords the stairs to go to bed  
while murmuring " Yes giles will call...Giles WILL call."  
Back in the kitchen spike turned towords willow,"you think watcher boy will  
make the call?"  
"of course not, but it'll be fun seeing him make buffy do it." to this  
spike smirked and snickered, he walked towords the living room "night red"  
"good night spike" and with that she went upstairs got into her pj's and  
went to sleep.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Sunday morning. Willow and Dawn were going over a bridal magazine looking  
at the different styles and color shades. Buffy was on the phone with Tara  
(even though willow and Tara are on speaking terms, it's still a bit  
ackward. So tara thought it a better idea to speak with buffy) She was  
deciding which cake she wanted as well as the flower arrangements. Spike  
had gotten their before light and made breakfast. At the moment he was  
washing off it's remaining crumbs from the plates at the sink.  
Buffy hung up the phone and sat herself on a stool next to Dawn.  
" OK, so Tara's going to put in the flower and cake order and then she'll  
be swinging by the airport to pick up Giles, Anya's getting her friends to  
give us a good deal on the dresses we find. Oh and Giles said to go here  
for the tuxes and then ask for Fox."  
She then handed Willow the little post it with the info.  
" You seem to be getting quite into this."  
" Dawn wipe that annoying grin off your face, Now as soon as Anya and  
Xander arrive were off."  
As if on cue, the couple walked in hand in hand.  
"ok guyz we meet back here at 2 o'clock for lunch"  
With that said Xander led Willow and Spike out the kitchen door to his car  
and headed for the Tux shop. Dawn, Buffy, and Anya went to the front of the  
house and got into the Jeep her mom had left them. Anya got into the  
drivers seat. There was no way they would let Buffy near the wheel.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Bridal Shop!  
It had been an hour of dress browsing and Buffy still couldn't find the  
PERFECT dress that she wanted. Anya unfortunately had.  
Anya stood ther looking at Dawn and loving her choice in dressdress choice.  
It was a swirl of yellow orange and pink. (think buffy's dress in hells  
bells but in the mentioned color scheme)  
" You look so beautiful!"  
In a nervous voice Dawn looked to her sister for help.  
"umm are you sure, maybe we should keep looking? Buffy what do you think?"  
a pleading look upon her face.  
" I have no words *giggles* look there's still an two hours left and two  
more dress area's left. Lets just continue looking around"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Tux Shop!  
Willow,Xander, and Spike arrived at the shop. They walked inside and the  
two guys sat down while Willow went to speak to the guy in charge.  
"ok guys, this is Fox, Giles called earlier and they've got the selection  
of tuxes that we can borrow in the back. The two stood up did the freindly  
greeting and walked into the store. The different tuxes were picked out and  
the fittings began.  
A cape was even icked out for Spike at his request. This of course causing  
an insult to be let slip from Xander and then another from Spike. Willow  
then having to intervene. After a couple of times haveing to get the guys  
to shut up Willow was releaved when they were done and could'nt wait to get  
home.  
"another word from either of you and you both will regret it."  
The guyz sat in the back looking like to little boyz who had just been  
punished.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Back at the bridal shop!  
"Could this place be any bigger"  
"Don't worry buff at least we've finally decided on things. I love how  
everyone is using there different styles."  
After countless dissagrements on which dress to chosse Buffy decided  
*it's my wedding, it can be weird if i want*  
So all the bridesmaids get to pick out their own dresses. Anya chose her  
yellow swirled dress.An enthusiastic smile planted on her face at this  
agreement. Dawn went a bit more simple. Her dress would be a light  
tourquiose colored slick satin that reached her feet. It was spagetti strap  
with and overlap in the front and a criss crossed strap in the back.  
Tara's dress was a black halter, knee length dress which flared out at the  
skirt.  
"Dawn your sure that Tara was ok with the dress right? "  
"yes for the millionth time, when I called Giles' cell phone he told me  
they'd be a bit late and then i spoke with Tara who loved the description  
of the dress."  
"Great! ok so all that's left is Willow and me. "  
Dawn nodded her head and then looked at her watch.  
"umm buffy..., we gotta go. We promised to be home by 2:00 to meet everyone  
for lunch" Buffy looked at her own watch and agreed. *wow, i didn't notice  
how much time had passed.*  
"Ok, I'll just come back with willow after lunch."  
The three girls then headed for the door. Anya was at the car door when  
Dawn realised they were lacking a certain slayer. She walked back into the  
store and saw her sister staring across the room.  
" Buffy, we have to go."  
" Just one sec. I found it!"  
Confusion was written across Dawn's face  
"Found what?"  
Buffy turned towards her sister with a huge smile on her face.  
"The perfect dress."  
Tbc.... 


End file.
